


Tres segundos

by KellenHakuen



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys' Love, F/F, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro era perezoso e indiferente a su alrededor, Hyde, solía ser alocado y distorsionado, se odian, uno no puedo con el remordimiento, el otro es cegado por el rencor, pero, cuando ambos se encuentran, se enamoran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres segundos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, tenía mucho que no escribía en este fandom. SERVAMP ha consumido mi alma, esa es la verdad. A ellos dos los empecé a shipear intensamente después de los capítulos del manga 37 y 38 <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son relativos de Strike Tanaka. Que lo amo por tan preciosa obra.   
> Advertencias: Contenido homosexual explícito. Universo dentro de lo canon, vagas referencias del amor y spoiler del manga.

Kuro era perezoso e indiferente a su alrededor, Hyde, solía ser alocado y distorsionado, se odian, uno no puedo con el remordimiento, el otro es cegado por el rencor, pero, cuando ambos se encuentran, se enamoran. Las chispas que nacen en ellos en cada ósculo escondido los atrae, los consume y los deja estáticos para volver a quererse. Ellos se pierden, se aman sin pensarlo.

El amor es una enfermedad para ellos. No existe, sólo es una ilusión distorsionada que han creado para entregarse sin consecuencia, sin remordimiento del odio o culpa que ambos se tenían. No se aman, sólo se necesitan, sólo se comprenden.

Lawless no quiere amar a Kuro, lo odia, lo detesta desde que le arrebató todo lo que es. Kuro, prefiere no caer en el telón que conforma el descontrolado Hyde, es demasiado esfuerzo para él.

Hyde está roto, le gustaba fingir para el mundo. Era descontrolado, no tenía principios a la hora de amar a alguien o algo. Después de todo, desde la muerte de ella su mente se destrozó, y loco, busca amarte, pero quiere destrozarse. Como un amante enamorado, por eso, nunca era buena dejarse dominar por él, demasiado hiperactivo, demasiado loco y perdido. Lo envuelve el odio, el resentimiento, el rencor lo consume, como cortinas negras que se nieguen a abrir un telón.

Sin embargo, Kuro pensaba que era demasiado problemático lidiar con él.

Al servamp de la pereza le gustaba dejarse hacer, pues consideraba un fastidio enfrentar la situación. Perezoso, era demasiado trabajo tratar con Lawless y su discordia, por eso, perezoso te amaba, Kuro lentamente te abrazaba, y trataba de evadirlo, el amor no era para él, demasiado dolor, demasiado daño y demasiada entrega.  

No obstante, los dos servamp pierden, siempre lo hacen cada que se encuentran. Terminan engañados por el amor, porqué el rencor y el remordimiento no es suficiente, siempre se vuelve algo más.

Están locos, o eso piensan los dos. Están locos y accidentalmente enamorados.

Kuro depositaba el tiempo en tres segundos, sólo eso necesitaban antes dejarse intoxicar por la pereza y las ansias. Después de todo, el tiempo estaba de su lado y era acompañado por la inmortalidad. Abominable y calidad eternidad. Una mínima de tres segundos bastaba para que ambos Servamps rompiera del hechizo que les dominaba.

Un hechizo mortal que les arrebataba la cordura, les quitaba de la realidad y sólo dejaba retazos de un amor leonino y dulce que se tenían. Porque Kuro debía a cuidar a su hermano menor, debía protegerlo y acunarlo en su regazo. Lawless, podía refugiarse entre sus brazos, perderse y ya no fingir más.

Perezoso y descontrolado.

En el primero segundo ambas fuerzas que se unían para renacer en cenizas separadas. Porqué ambos, comprendían lo que él otro no podía decir, lo entendía perfectamente, el dolor y la culpa. En el segundo instante, Lawless se acerca a su hermano, esa sonrisa bribona se abre paso, no deja a Kuro pensar con claridad, no, su cabeza no quiere esclarecerse. La avaricia termina invitando a su hermano a culminar con el encanto, uno que los condena, uno que les fascina.  Y en el tercer segundo, los labios se adhieren, como si siempre se necesitaran, como si esos tres segundos, fueran eternos.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí <3


End file.
